justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SatoTheDancer101/Just Dance 2018 Assets!
(Images will be uploaded soon) Recently, me, vladik4kides, planedec50, and Rdrigx were able to get assets for Just Dance 2018! Please excuse us if we accidentally upload any images that were already uploaded before now. Before we get to the images, here is a list of things that will appear in-game (even though some of the things in the list were already known) and things that were discovered: List *All alternates will have to be unlocked via the gashapon machine *Most of the skins and avatars will have to be unlocked via the gashapon machine *''Just Mario'' has a remake that will be exclusively on the Nintendo Switch via *''Thumbs'' will be playable through , similar to Let Me Love You *''Sayonara s routine was a retake, according to its codename ('"SayonaraRetake"') *Some avatars from games pre-2016 were remade along with newly created ones, but some are unfinished (ex. new avatars for ''Balkan Blast Remix were made, but they lack facial features, and Let It Go will have a new avatar for Anna, but only her cape is in the avatar, etc.) **NOTE: I'm not sure if some of these avatars are actually unfinished (ex. the Prince Ali avatars) *''Sugar Dance'' by The Just Dance Band is in the game And now, for the images! Images Squares 8BitRetake_Cover_Generic.jpg 24KALT_Cover_Generic.jpg AllYouGotta_Cover_Generic.jpg AnotherOne_Cover_Generic.jpg AnotherOneALT_Cover_Generic.jpg Automaton_Cover_Generic.jpg AutomatonALT_Cover_Generic.jpg BadLiar_Cover_Generic.jpg BeepBeep_Cover_Generic.jpg BlowYourMind_Cover_Generic.jpg Blue_Cover_Generic.jpg BubblePop_Cover_Generic.jpg BubblePopALT_Cover_Generic.jpg Carmen_Cover_Generic.png Chantaje_Cover_Generic.jpg ChantajeALT_Cover_Generic.jpg Copperhead_Cover_Generic.jpg Cottonmouth_Cover_Generic.jpg DaddyCool_Cover_Generic.jpg DespacitoALT_Cover_Generic.jpg Dharma_Cover_Generic.jpg DharmaALT_Cover_Generic.jpg Diggy_Cover_Generic.jpg FearlessPirateKids_Cover_Generic.jpg FootlooseKids_Cover_Generic.jpg FunkyRobotKids_Cover_Generic.jpg GotThat_Cover_Generic.jpg HappyFarmKids_Cover_Generic.jpg HowFar_Cover_Generic.jpg Instruction_Cover_Generic.jpg ItsyBitsyRetake_Cover_Generic.jpg JohnW_Cover_Generic.jpg JohnWALT_Cover_Generic.jpg KeepOn_Cover_Generic.jpg KissingStrangers_Cover_Generic.jpg KissingStrangersALT_Cover_Generic.jpg LoveWard_Cover_Generic.jpg MagicHalloweenKids_Cover_Generic.jpg MakeItJingle_Cover_Generic.jpg MissAmazingKids_Cover_Generic.jpg NaughtyGirl_Cover_Generic.jpg NewFace_Cover_Generic.jpg PixieLandKids_Cover_Generic.jpg RiskyBusiness_Cover_Generic.jpg SayonaraRetake_Cover_Generic.jpg ShapeOfYou_Cover_Generic.jpg SideTo_Cover_Generic.jpg SideToALT_Cover_Generic.jpg Sidewinder_Cover_Generic.jpg SlumberParty_Cover_Generic.jpg SugarDance_Cover_Generic.jpg SwishSwish_Cover_Generic.jpg Thumbs_Cover_Generic.png TumBum_Cover_Generic.jpg TumBumALT_Cover_Generic.jpg WakaWaka_Cover_Generic.jpg WakaWakaALT_Cover_Generic.jpg WakaWakaKids_Cover_Generic.jpg Album Coaches 8BitRetake_Cover_AlbumCoach.png 24K_Cover_AlbumCoach.png 24KALT_Cover_AlbumCoach.png AllYouGotta_Cover_AlbumCoach.png AnotherOne_Cover_AlbumCoach.png AnotherOneALT_Cover_AlbumCoach.png Automaton_Cover_AlbumCoach.png AutomatonALT_Cover_AlbumCoach.png BadLiar_Cover_AlbumCoach.png BeepBeep_Cover_AlbumCoach.png BlowYourMind_Cover_AlbumCoach.png Blue_Cover_AlbumCoach.png BubblePop_Cover_AlbumCoach.png BubblePopALT_Cover_AlbumCoach.png Carmen_Cover_AlbumCoach.png Chantaje_Cover_AlbumCoach.png ChantajeALT_Cover_AlbumCoach.png Copperhead_Cover_AlbumCoach.png Cottonmouth_Cover_AlbumCoach.png DaddyCool_Cover_AlbumCoach.png Despacito_Cover_AlbumCoach.png DespacitoALT_Cover_AlbumCoach.png Dharma_Cover_AlbumCoach.png DharmaALT_Cover_AlbumCoach.png Diggy_Cover_AlbumCoach.png FearlessPirateKids_Cover_AlbumCoach.png Footloose_Cover_AlbumCoach.png FootlooseKids_Cover_AlbumCoach.png FunkyRobotKids_Cover_AlbumCoach.png GotThat_Cover_AlbumCoach.png HappyFarmKids_Cover_AlbumCoach.png HowFar_Cover_AlbumCoach.png Instruction_Cover_AlbumCoach.png ItsyBitsyRetake_Cover_AlbumCoach.png JohnW_Cover_AlbumCoach.png JohnWALT_Cover_AlbumCoach.png KeepOn_Cover_AlbumCoach.png KissingStrangers_Cover_AlbumCoach.png KissingStrangersALT_Cover_AlbumCoach.png LoveWard_Cover_AlbumCoach.png MagicHalloweenKids_Cover_AlbumCoach.png MakeItJingle_Cover_AlbumCoach.png MissAmazingKids_Cover_AlbumCoach.png NaughtyGirl_Cover_AlbumCoach.png NewFace_Cover_AlbumCoach.png PixieLandKids_Cover_AlbumCoach.png RiskyBusiness_Cover_AlbumCoach.png Rockabye_Cover_AlbumCoach.png SayonaraRetake_Cover_AlbumCoach.png ShapeOfYou_Cover_AlbumCoach.png SideTo_Cover_AlbumCoach.png SideToALT_Cover_AlbumCoach.png Sidewinder_Cover_AlbumCoach.png SlumberParty_Cover_AlbumCoach.png SugarDance_Cover_AlbumCoach.png SwishSwish_Cover_AlbumCoach.png Thumbs_Cover_AlbumCoach.png TumBum_Cover_AlbumCoach.png TumBumALT_Cover_AlbumCoach.png WakaWaka_Cover_AlbumCoach.png WakaWakaALT_Cover_AlbumCoach.png WakaWakaKids_Cover_AlbumCoach.png Coach Selection images 8BitRetake_Coach_1.png 24KALT_Coach_1.png AllYouGotta_Coach_1.png AnotherOne_Coach_1.png AnotherOne_Coach_2.png AnotherOne_Coach_3.png AnotherOne_Coach_4.png AnotherOneALT_Coach_1.png Automaton_Coach_1.png AutomatonALT_Coach_1.png BadLiar_Coach_1.png BeepBeep_Coach_1.png BlowYourMind_Coach_1.png Blue_Coach_1.png BubblePop_Coach_1.png BubblePop_Coach_2.png BubblePop_Coach_3.png BubblePopALT_Coach_1.png BubblePopALT_Coach_2.png BubblePopALT_Coach_3.png BubblePopALT_Coach_4.png Carmen_Coach_1.png Carmen_Coach_2.png Chantaje_Coach_1.png Chantaje_Coach_2.png ChantajeALT_Coach_1.png ChantajeALT_Coach_2.png ChantajeALT_Coach_3.png Copperhead_Coach_1.png Copperhead_Coach_2.png Copperhead_Coach_3.png Cottonmouth_Coach_1.png Cottonmouth_Coach_2.png DaddyCool_Coach_1.png DespacitoALT_Coach_1.png Dharma_Coach_1.png DharmaALT_Coach_1.png DharmaALT_Coach_2.png Diggy_Coach_1.png FearlessPirateKids_Coach_1.png Footloose_Coach_1.png FootlooseKids_Coach_1.png FunkyRobotKids_Coach_1.png GotThat_Coach_1.png HappyFarmKids_Coach_1.png HowFar_Coach_1.png Instruction_Coach_1.png ItsyBitsyRetake_Coach_1.png ItsyBitsyRetake_Coach_2.png JohnW_Coach_1.png JohnWALT_Coach_1.png KeepOn_Coach_1.png KissingStrangers_Coach_1.png KissingStrangers_Coach_2.png KissingStrangersALT_Coach_1.png KissingStrangersALT_Coach_2.png LoveWard_Coach_1.png LoveWard_Coach_2.png MagicHalloweenKids_Coach_1.png MagicHalloweenKids_Coach_2.png MakeItJingle_Coach_1.png MissAmazingKids_Coach_1.png NaughtyGirl_Coach_1.png NewFace_Coach_1.png NewFace_Coach_2.png PixieLandKids_Coach_1.png RiskyBusiness_Coach_1.png SayonaraRetake_Coach_1.png ShapeOfYou_Coach_1.png SideTo_Coach_1.png SideToALT_Coach_1.png Sidewinder_Coach_1.png SlumberParty_Coach_1.png SlumberParty_Coach_2.png SlumberParty_Coach_3.png SlumberParty_Coach_4.png SugarDance_Coach_1.png SwishSwish_Coach_1.png SwishSwish_Coach_2.png SwishSwish_Coach_3.png SwishSwish_Coach_4.png Thumbs_Coach_1.png TumBum_Coach_1.png TumBum_Coach_2.png TumBum_Coach_3.png TumBum_Coach_4.png TumBumALT_Coach_1.png WakaWaka_Coach_1.png WakaWaka_Coach_2.png WakaWaka_Coach_3.png WakaWakaALT_Coach_1.png WakaWakaALT_Coach_2.png WakaWakaALT_Coach_3.png WakaWakaALT_Coach_4.png WakaWakaKids_Coach_1.png Avatars 8BitRetakeAva.png 24KALTAva.png 24KP1Ava.png AllYouGottaAva.png AnotherOneALTAva.png AnotherOneP2Ava.png AnotherOneP3Ava.png AnotherOneP4Ava.png AutomatonALTAva.png AutomatonAva.png BadLiarBETAAva.png BlowYourMindAva.png BlueAva.png BubblePopALTP1Ava.png BubblePopALTP2Ava.png BubblePopALTP3Ava.png BubblePopALTP4Ava.png BubblePopP1Ava.png BubblePopP2Ava.png BubblePopP3Ava.png CarmenP1Ava.png ChantajeALTP2Ava.png ChantajeP1Ava.png CopperheadP2Ava.png CottonmouthP1Ava.png DaddyCoolAva.png DespacitoALTAva.png DespacitoP4Ava.png DharmaALTP1Ava.png DharmaAva.png DiggyAva.png FootlooseC3Ava.png FootlooseKidsAva.png FunkyRobotKidsAva.png HappyFarmKidsAva.png HowFarAva.png InstructionAva.png ItsyBitsyRetakeP1Ava.png ItsyBitsyRetakeP2Ava.png JohnWAva.png KeepOnAva.png KissingStrangersALTP2Ava.png KissingStrangersP1Ava.png KissingStrangersP2Ava.png LoveWardP1Ava.png LoveWardP2Ava.png LoveWardP3Ava.png MagicHalloweenKidsP1Ava.png MagicHalloweenKidsP2Ava.png MakeItJingleAva.png MissAmazingKidsAva.png NaughtyGirlAva.png NewFaceP2Ava.png PixieLandKidsAva.png RiskyBusinessAva.png RockabyeP2Ava.png SayonaraRetakeAva.png ShapeOfYouAva.png SideToALTAva.png SideToAva.png SidewinderAva.png SlumberPartyBETAP2Ava.png SwishSwishP1Ava.png SwishSwishP2Ava.png SwishSwishP3Ava.png SwishSwishP4Ava.png TumBumALTAva.png TumBumP2Ava.png UplayEagleFlightAva.png UplayFarCry5JosephSeedAva.png UplayGrowUp1Ava.png UplayHungrySharkWorldAva.png UplayRabbidApacheAva.png UplayRabbidCakeByTheOceanAva.png UplayRabbidCottonAva.png UplayRabbidDarkHorseAva.png UplayRabbidIntoYouAva.png UplayRabbidKungFuAva.png UplayRabbidSexyAndIKnowItDLCAva.png UplayRabbidStarshipsAva.png UplayRabbidWhatIsLoveAva.png UplayTrialsFusionAva.png UplayUnknown1Ava.png UplayUnknown2Ava.png UplayUnknown3Ava.png WakaWakaALTP1Ava.png WakaWakaALTP2Ava.png WakaWakaKidsAva.png New/Remade Avatars AngryBirdsP1UnfinishedRemadeAva.png AngryBirdsP2UnfinishedAva.png AngryBirdsP3UnfinishedAva.png AngryBirdsP4UnfinishedAva.png CmonP1RemadeAva.png CopaCabanaP1Ava.png CopaCabanaP3Ava.png CopaCabanaP4Ava.png GhostbustersP2Ava.png GhostbustersP3Ava.png HalloweenQUATP1Ava.png HalloweenQUATP3RemadeAva.png HalloweenQUATP4RemadeAva.png IstanbulQUATP2Ava.png IstanbulQUATP3RemadeAva.png IstanbulQUATP4Ava.png JujuP1Ava.png KIDSILikeToMoveItNewAva.png KIDSJingleBellsNewAva.png KIDSTheLionSleepsTonightNewAva.png KIDSWeGoWellTogetherNewAva.png KungFuP2Ava.png LetItGoP1UnfinishedAva.png LetItGoSnowflakeRemadeAva.png PrinceAliP1CapAva.png PrinceAliP2HeadbandAva.png PrinceAliP3StaffAva.png PrinceAliP4LampAva.png RobotRockP2RemadeAva.png YMCAP1Ava.png YMCAP2Ava.png YMCAP4Ava.png Skins AncientSunSkin.png AppleSkin.png AssassinsCreedOriginsEgyptSkin.png BalloonsSkin.png BananasSkin.png BasketballSkin.png BeachBallSkin.png BikeWheelSkin.png BlackboardSignSkin.png BluePuzzleSkin.png BowlingSkin.png BroccoliSkin.png CactusSkin.png CheeseSkin.png ChickenSkin.png ChristmasPresentSkin.png ChristmasWreathSkin.png ClapperboardSkin.png DiamondSkin.png DonutSkin.png EmeraldSkin.png ExplosionSkin.png FootballSkin.png GreenHandFanSkin.png GreenPuzzleSkin.png GrowHomeBeanStalkSkin.png HalloweenMoonSkin.png HayStackSkin.png HoneycombSkin.png HotDogSkin.png HotPinkLilacsSkin.png LollipopSkin.png MoonSkin.png OrangeSkin.png PaddlesSkin.png PieSkin.png PillowSkin.png PineappleSkin.png PinkUmbrellaSkin.png PopcornSkin.png PurpleRubySkin.png PurpleSphereSkin.png PuzzleSkin.png RedAndYellowLilacsSkin.png RedPuzzleSkin.png RockingHorseSkin.png RubySkin.png SandwichSkin.png SapphireSkin.png SeaShellSkin.png SpiderwebSkin.png StrawberrySkin.png SunSkin.png SushiSkin.png SwordsAndShieldSkin.png TeaPotSkin.png TidalWaveSkin.png ToiletSkin.png UmbrellaSkin.png WatermelonSkin.png WhatIsLoveKeyboardSkin.png WheatSkin.png WingsSkin.png YellowCushionDiamondSkin.png YellowPuzzleSkin.png Category:Blog posts